Otanjôbi Omedetô
by konekogal
Summary: The GazettE Ruki fait un beau cadeau à son amour de bassiste pour l'anniversaire de celui-ci


**Otanjôbi Omedetô**

**Ruki et Reita étaient assis sur le canapé, Reita avachi sur l'accoudoir, et Ruki avachi sur son amant, la tête sur son épaule, les yeux mi-clos pour profiter complètement de la main du bassiste qui lui administrait de douces caresses le long du dos. Reita regardait son amant en souriant tendrement, ils avaient fêté avec le reste du groupe, un peu plus tôt dans la journée, son anniversaire et depuis qu'ils étaient rentrés, le petit chanteur semblait tendu et nerveux. Il releva la tête du blond pour lui déposer un doux baiser sur les lèvres avant de se lever pour se diriger vers la cuisine.**

**" J'vais faire du thé."**

**Ruki se redressa un peu sur le canapé en soupirant et sortit la dernière cigarette de son paquet.**

**" Faudra que j'en rachète, pensa-t-il distraitement"**

**Il était nerveux depuis le matin même, et sa nervosité était en rapport avec le cadeau d'anniversaire qu'il avait décidé d'offrir à son amant. Reita était la première relation homosexuelle de Ruki, cela faisait à ce jour un an qu'ils étaient ensemble, il se souvenait encore du jour où il s'était déclaré à Reita, le jour de son anniversaire, après la petite fête que le bassiste avait organisé chez lui.**

**Flash Back**

**Ruki était resté chez Reita après les autres, prétextant d'aider le blond à ranger l'appartement. Quand Reita revint après avoir quitté Kai, Aoi et Uruha, Ruki se planta devant lui et le regarda, se mordillant la lèvre en rougissant. Reita le regardait, étonné de la soudaine timidité du petit blond.**

**" Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Ruki?**

**- * Allez vas-y dis-lui Ruki tu peux le faire c'est pas si dur que ça!* Je…"**

**Et puis, un acte valant mieux qu'un long discours, Ruki se jeta sur le bassiste pour prendre ses lèvres dans un doux baiser. Le bassiste ne le repoussant pas, Ruki aventura sa langue sur ses lèvres pour quémander l'entrée à cette bouche qu'il désirait explorer depuis quelques temps déjà. Reita ne se fit pas prier et entrouvrit juste assez les lèvres pour glisser sa langue dans la bouche de son vis-à-vis et rencontrer enfin sa langue. S'engagea alors une lutte tendre et sensuelle, leurs langues se caressant se cherchant pour s'enrouler puis se séparer pour partir à la découverte de la bouche de l'autre. Le chanteur interrompit le baiser pour reprendre son souffle. Et regarda le bassiste.**

**" Je t'aime Reita…**

**- Moi aussi je t'aime… souffla le bassiste avant de reprendre ses lèvres pour un baiser fougueux.**

**Fin du Flash Back**

**Depuis, ils n'étaient jamais allés plus loin que des timides caresses, Reita en mourrait d'envie, Ruki s'en rendait bien compte, mais il ne se sentait pas prêt. Tout du moins pas à ce moment là. Mais il avait décidé qu'il était temps, il se sentait prêt à aller plus loin, il en avait même très envie. Cela faisait quelques semaines que sa décision était prise mais il avait décidé d'attendre encore un peu, pour que leur première fois soit à la fois le cadeau d'anniversaire de Reita mais aussi le cadeau de leur premier anniversaire. Mais même s'il se sentait prêt, il était nerveux.**

**" Comment est-ce que je vais faire pour lui faire comprendre que j'ai envie?… "**

**Ruki se creusait la tête à la recherche d'une réponse quand son amant revint avec les tasses qu'il déposa sur la petite table devant le canapé. Ils burent leur tasse en silence et quand ils eurent fini, Reita reprit le blond contre son torse et recommença ses caresses le long de son dos. Ruki prit son courage à deux mains. Il releva la tête et commença à déposer de doux baisers sur la peau sensible du cou du bassiste, il finit par joindre sa langue et ses dents pour laisser une marque dans le creux du cou, signe que le blond lui appartenait. Il se colla un peu plus contre le torse de Reita, l'enlaçant, il continua le délicieux traitement en remontant vers la mâchoire, faisant un détour par l'oreille pour en mordiller le lobe et suivre un ligne invisible jusqu'à la commissure de ses lèvres, il lui mordilla tendrement la lèvre inférieur, et prit ses lèvres dans un sulfureux baiser plein de désir. Il libéra ses lèvres pour retourner vers son oreille et lui murmurer dans un souffle.**

**" Reita… J'ai envie de toi… Fais-moi l'amour… Maintenant…**

**- Hein?!?"**

**Reita était tellement étonné par les paroles du chanteur que ce fut la seule chose qu'il arriva à dire. Blessé par le manque de réaction du bassiste, Ruki relâcha son étreinte et se releva du canapé en marmonnant.**

**" Je m'attendais pas à ce que tu réagisses comme ça… J'espérais un "ça fait tellement longtemps que j'attends ça" ou au moins que tu m'embrasses et que t'obéisses mais tout ce à quoi j'ai droit c'est "Hein ?" et des yeux effrayés…"**

**Il plongea sa main dans sa poche pour sortir une cigarette, les larmes aux yeux, avant de se rappeler que son paquet était vide. Il le chiffonna et le balança sur la petite table à côté des tasses vides.**

**" Je sors j'vais m'acheter des clopes"**

**Il se dirigea vers la porte mais fut retenu par la main de l'autre blond qui s'était refermée sur son poignet. Reita attira le chanteur contre lui et l'enlaça avant de capturer ses lèvres dans un baiser tellement fougueux que Ruki dut se cramponner à son dos pour ne pas tomber. Il laissa le plus grand approfondir leur baiser, participant avec plaisir au ballet qui débuta dans sa bouche. Reita relâcha l'étreinte d'un de ses bras autour du corps du plus petit pour glisser sa main sous son tee-shirt et caresser ses abdos. Leurs lèvres se séparèrent quelques minutes, soudant leurs regards, Reita sourit à Ruki.**

**" Ça fait tellement longtemps que j'attendais ça mon Ruki, tellement longtemps… Pardon de ne pas avoir réagi mais j'ai été surpris, j'étais tellement content…**

**- Joyeux anniversaire Reita… répondit le blond avant de reprendre les lèvres de son aîné"**

**Reita serra un peu plus le chanteur contre lui et le poussa vers leur chambre pour l'allonger doucement sur les draps. Il entreprit de déshabiller lentement son amant, sans cesser de caresser chaque parcelle de peau découverte, joignant parfois à ses mains sa langue, ses lèvres et ses dents faisant gémir le petit chanteur sous lui. Une fois le petit blond nu, il se déshabilla à son tour et se colla contre son amant, leurs souffles saccadés s'entremêlaient, leurs sexes durcis par le désir l'un contre l'autre, leurs mains se caressaient fiévreusement, leurs lèvres se frôlaient et se fuyaient pour ensuite mieux se retrouver et se capturer dans des baisers pleins de désir et d'impatience. L'une des mains du bassiste fut stoppée dans ses caresses par l'une des mains du chanteur qui l'attrapa pour la rapprocher de sa bouche. Il entreprit alors de lécher chacun des doigts de son aîné avant de les sucer avec gourmandise d'une façon que Reita trouva d'un érotisme affolant. Lorsque le petit libéra sa main, Reita la dirigea vers son intimité qu'il caressa tendrement avant de la pénétrer d'un premier doigts, puis d'un deuxième avant de commencer à bouger lentement en lui. Une fois la douleur de l'intrusion passée, Ruki commença à gémir de bien-être, ondulant des hanches au même rythme que les mouvement du bassiste. Jugeant son amant assez bien préparé, Reita retira ses doigts sous les grognements du chanteur, et remplaçant, le plus lentement qu'il put pour blesser le moins possible son amant, ses doigts par sa virilité plus que fièrement dressée. Ruki ne put retenir un cri de douleur lorsque le blond le pénétra. Voyant son visage crispé, Reita entreprit de détendre son cadet en lui massant sensuellement son érection, et prit ses lèvres dans un doux baiser. Une fois la douleur disparue et remplacée par le plaisir, Ruki amorça un mouvement des hanches pour prévenir le plus grand qu'il pouvait passe aux choses sérieuses. Reita commença à bouger, d'abord lentement, joignant ses gémissements et ses cris à ceux de son amant puis de plus en plus vite, de plus en plus profondément et de plus en plus violemment en son amant. Le chanteur enroula ses jambes autour de la taille de son amant, l'invitant à entrer encore plus en lui, et se redressa, se serrant contre le torse du bassiste, griffant gentiment son dos luisant de sueur. Ils unirent leurs bouches dans un dernier baiser avant de jouir en gémissant le nom de l'autre.**

**" Hmmmm…. Reitaaaa…. Je t'aiiiiime…**

**- Rukiiiii…."**

**Reita ne se retira pas tout de suite du chanteur profitant encore un peu du plaisir d'être en lui, de le posséder enfin. Puis il s'allongea à ses côtés et le serra contre lui, entremêlant ses jambes et ses mains aux siennes. **

**"Joyeux anniversaire mon amour…**

**- Merci Ruki… C'est le plus beau cadeau qu'on m'ait jamais fait."**

**Ils se laissèrent doucement aller dans les bras de Morphée, profitant d'un sommeil bien mérité.**


End file.
